It's More Than A Friendship
by PervertFarmer
Summary: One-shot AllisonxLydia (girlxgirl): Allison was unknowingly afraid that Aiden would take Lydia from her. But it turned out, Lyida was always and forever hers. (Suck at summaries) WARNING! Contains mature content. Do not like? Do not read.


**I'm having a hard time coming up with new chapters for my current stories, so I'm doing one-shots till something comes to mind. This is my second AllisonxLydia fic...yes I was blushing the whole time I wrote this ;p. **

**This is a very, mature story. It is Yuri (girlxgirl) If you do not like, then do not read. **

**I own nothing. **

* * *

Allison wasn't sure how they got to this point. She remembers walking into the house, the music loud in her ears as she fought her way through the crowd of drunk, unsuspecting teenagers. The only thought on her mind was to find Lydia and keep her from Aiden. But, as she made her way to the back, she found herself realizing that keeping Lydia away from him was far more important than she realized. It wasn't just a matter of keeping her safe and out of harms way, but more of a need to be able to have that feeling that Lydia was some how, hers.

So when she saw them kissing by the pool, his hands dancing on her body. Allison felt something deep inside her, snap. If only she realized that what she was about to do, was going to lead to something a lot bigger. Cutting between the two, she grabbed Lydia by the collar of her half top, pulling her into a bruising kiss.

Now here they were, somehow having end up on a bed. Who's? She wasn't sure and she didn't care as she felt Lydia's tongue against her own. Moaning into the kiss, she let herself be pinned to the bed, hands running under her shirt.

"Lydia.." She moaned, saying more than just that. Lydia looked at her, a smirk playing at her lips as she slowly undid the buttons of Allison's shirt. Allison bit her lip as she watched, moving her leg a little, nudging at Lydia's crotch, hands moving to unbuckle her belt. A moan escaped the strawberry blonde's mouth as she looked down at Allison, her shirt long discarded. Sitting up, Allison grabbed Lydia's waist, pulling her in so that her stomach was inches from her face. Kissing at the expanse of exposed skin as she moved her hands underneath her jeans, cupping her ass. Lydia let out a moan as she felt Allison drag her teeth down her stomach to her hips.

"Are you going to tease me all night or fuck me?" Lydia breathed, staring at Allison with eyes filled with lust and want. Allison grinned, pulling Lydia's pants down, exposing her creamy thighs. Dragging her tongue up her thigh, a hand reaching up to grope Lydia's breast, pinching the nipple there. Lydia let out a shaky breath, pulling Allison's face towards her, connecting there lips in a heated kiss that left them out of breath, saliva dribbling down her chin.

"God, you're so wet." Allison breathed, her hands rubbing against the last barrier of cloth, it slowly becoming soaked as she felt Lydia's pussy practically pulsating through her panties, against her fingers. Taking hold of Allison's hand, moving it slowly against her clit, she let out a shaky breath.

"Allison..please." She begged, trembling from the touch. Moving so that Lydia was pinned underneath her, Allison took one of her breast in her mouth, sucking hard at her nipple, tongue flicking at it as her hand traveled underneath her panties, fingers rubbing at the wet surface of her clit. Lydia arched her back, biting her lip as a moan escaped her throat.

Allison dragged her tongue down Lydia's chest down to her hips. Looking up at Lydia one last time, she let her tongue flick the against the clitoris, sucking at it as she took a finger, letting it disappear inside of Lydia.

"God! More!" Lydia begged, hands clutching tightly at Allison's hair, tugging it slightly as she flung her head back. Allison worked her finger in and out of her as she continued to abuse her clitoris with her tongue, adding another finger. She moved her finger deep inside her, spreading them apart as she moved them in and out of her, fast.

Lydia closed her eyes shut, breathing coming in choked up gasp filled with moans. She began rolling her hips, a hand on the back of Allison's head, urging her on. Allison complied, licking at her pussy as she added a third finger. Lydia balled her fist in the bed sheets, face slightly red as she felt a strong spike of pleasure shoot up her spine, making her toes curl for more.

"Right...Right there! God, right there." She half yelled, mouth gaping as she let out a loud moan.

Allison moved her fingers faster into her, fingers slick and wet as she continued to spread them apart inside her, feeling Lydia tighten around her.

"I'm gonna cum." Lydia breathed, voice uncharacteristically high and strained as she closed her eyes, chest rising and falling fast as she felt a over stimulating feeling radiated throughout her lower body.

"What're you waiting for?" Allison breathed with a smirk. She let her thumb rub at her clit, watching with amazement as she could feel Lydia practically try to swallow her fingers. At the last moment, Lydia's moans becoming louder, Allison pulled her fingers out, replacing them with her tongue, tasting the sweet juices that came from her hole. Lydia whimpered, her back arching as she came, a pleasurable scream filling the room before going limp.

Allison licked at her pussy as she came, licking it all up before pulling away and crawling up Lydia's body, connecting their lips in a slow, deep kiss. Lydia moaned into the kiss, pulling away in need of air. Allison watched as Lydia closed her eyes, breathing heavily, an arm draped over her stomach.

"I love you." Allison breathed, looking at her intently. Lydia opened her eyes, looking into Allison's with a smile.

"Wh-what took you so long?" She breathed, pulling her down into another kiss, rolling them over so that she was laying on top of Allison.

"I have no idea.." She answered, arms wrapped around her waist. Lydia simply smiled, kissing her again.

"Well, I love you too." She said, a hand coming up to stroke her cheek. "Now... It's my turn." She said with a smirk, a hand already traveling down her side. Allison smirked, burying her hands in Lydia's hair, biting her lip in anticipation.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


End file.
